1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear image candidate determination device, a rear image candidate determination method, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium storing a rear image candidate determination program, and more particularly, to a rear image candidate determination device, a rear image candidate determination method, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium storing a rear image candidate determination program for a photo book.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photo book is a photo album that is completed by arranging a plurality of images captured by a digital camera, a smartphone, or the like in a template or the like that defines a layout of each image in each page. When a photo book is created, a user can select, for example, a desired template from among a plurality of templates of a layout in which positions at which images can be arranged have been determined in advance, and can freely determine the number of pages of the photo book, images to be included in each page, an arrangement of images in each page, or the like.
As a method of creating a photo book in the related art, a method of classifying a plurality of images into groups in consideration of continuity or relevance of images, for example, on the basis of an imaging time or the like, and automatically laying out the images included in each group in respective corresponding pages is known.
Alternatively, there is a technology for performing analysis such as object extraction on an image or a technology for determining an arrangement of images in a photo book on the basis of a result of object analysis as related art.
For example, in JP2013-239006A, a pattern (invisibility information) such as a stripe or a checkered pattern is formed for a background or the like, and an object such as a person, an object, or character information drawn or pasted on a background is extracted using the invisibility information.
In JP2010-503101A, a foreground image is appropriately laid out in a background image in creating a collage of images. That is, foreground images are laid out not to overlap each other and not to block a background region of interest.
JP2011-172103A describes that a main subject is determined from a plurality of consecutively captured images, a frame in which the main subject is small and a space (free space) other than the main subject is large is selected as a mount, a frame of an image of a person to be superimposed on the mount is selected, and a combined image obtained by combining the selected frame with the mount is created.
In JP2015-138428A, in order to overlap additional information (a label of a character string, an image, or the like) regarding an object on a captured image in which the object is reflected in an easy-to-see manner, an evaluation value regarding a sky region in which sky is reflected is calculated as an evaluation value indicating visibility of the additional information.